Relación: Versión Izuku
by Luka-sama
Summary: Izuku sabía que Katsuki no era el tipo de hombre que preguntaba, él daba órdenes. Al menos hasta ese día. (FemMidoriya x Katsuki)


_Una relacion entre este par debería ser jodidamente épico._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Relación: versión Izuku  
**

En sus recuerdos Kaa-chan siempre había sido alguien…especial. Pero no malentiendan, al principio no era un especial bueno, era un especial muy similar a: "Quítate o te mato", era ESA clase de persona especial. Pero bueno, no es como si alguien tan tímido como fue ella, pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Incluso recordaba que fue él quien se acercó a ella y le demando jugar con él, como si su palabra fuera la ley más grande del universo.

Muchos se sentían intimidados.

Ella no, sentía que era alguien genial.

Si, tan masoquista como eso sonaba.

Durante su infancia lo seguía a él ciegamente, preocupándose cuando hacía algo estúpido, pero igual a su lado riendo de sus ocurrencias.

Claro que todo se fue al caño cuando descubrió que no tenía Quirk, donde todos en su clase comenzaron a verla y señalarla, la mirada de lastima y desprecio no se hizo esperar. Había pensado que tal vez Kaa-chan no lo hicieran, pero este tan encandilado por su propio poder, solamente la miro como un insecto que había que aplastar.

Los años de escuela y los siguientes, fueron duros. Lo peor es que el mundo parecía en contra de separarla por completo de Katsuki, pues todos los años compartían el mismo salón. Pero si bien el chico la detestaba como la mierda de un perro, ella lo admiraba como héroe, su Quirk era tan impresionante que a su lado solo analizaba todo su ser. Estaba segura que su potencial crecería al igual que su ego, lamentablemente.

…

Luego paso…All might, la leyenda viviente, la cara de la justicia. La había elegido a ella, a un ser tan incompetente como ella para seguir con la antorcha del one for all.

Fue cuando todo se fue aún más a la mierda con Bakugou, pues cuando la vio ser aceptada en la academia, sus ojos brillaron con odio y rencor. Pero ella no se echaría para atrás, pues si bien aún lo admiraba, ella también deseaba poder brillar y ser la mejor.

Después de eso, costaron varias luchas juntos, en contra, rescates, peleas ridículas y varios huesos rotos, el tener una leve amistad. Al igual que niños ella no tenía opción, este solo la tomaba enojado del brazo demandando ir a comer Ramen, él no daba peticiones, él daba órdenes. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, por que al igual que de niños, ella estaba encandilada por su genialidad.

-Mueve tu trasero gordo Deku-gruño Bakugou al verla despedirse amablemente de Todoroki.

El chico de fuego y hielo hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando la joven de pelo verde lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared.

Este era su último año de academia, pero había cosas que parecían no cambiar. Excepto que ahora la chica controlaba una fuerza monstruosa, por lo cual Katsuki no podía hacer comentarios ácidos sin correr riesgo con su vida.

…

Al salir de la academia sus caminos terminaron separados, una oportunidad se brindó para ella en otra parte del mundo y a Katsuki totalmente del lado contario. Ella preocupada por su curiosa amistad, paso días pensando en palabras que dar a la hora de la despedida. Pero como de costumbre, Katsuki mandaba todo a la mierda fácilmente.

-Por fin dejare de ver a una idiota como tú en mi camino-había dicho de forma burlona.

Miserable imbécil.

Apretó con fuerza los puños para darle el último golpe que vería de ella, pero se detuvo al verlo de cerca. Él parecía querer esquivar su mirada y lucia más fastidiado que de costumbre. Tal vez para Katsuki no era tan sencillo, al igual que para ella. No es como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero había algo en esa amistad de años, algo que ella había notado en ocasiones pero que ambos ignoraron.

Ya no más golpes juguetones.

Ningún comentario molesto del chico mientras le tocaba descaradamente el trasero y ella le daba un golpe.

No más sonrisas cómplices entre ellos.

No volverían a salvarse el cuello de último minuto.

No más tardes de Ramen y video juegos.

Ningún otro atardecer compartido por casualidad cada fin de semana.

Era una despedida bastante agria.

-Más te vale cuidar tu trasero o deberé salvarte de algún apuro como de costumbre-añadió Bakugou dando media vuelta y caminando furioso.

Sonrió algo divertida.

Ese chico no cambiaría.

…

Fueron tres años después cuando volvió a ver a Kaa-chan, en persona, lamentablemente para ella él era bastante popular y salía en las revistas cada segundo, a pesar de su personalidad tan arisca. Aunque ninguna le había dado tanta importancia como cuando lo vio en una revista de farándula con una chica, sin querer había dado un golpe enojada a la pared y hecho un gran agujero que debió descontar de su salario. No tenía que hacer caso, muchas veces ella fue víctima de esas revistas con varios héroes con los que trabajaban.

Mierda ella no tenía novio, no tenía tiempo con tanto crimen.

Pero Bakugou era diferente, si él quería tener novia, no le costaría incluso con su personalidad. Era un héroe muy famoso.

Esa misma tarde Uraraka la llamo preocupada.

-Te aseguro que todo es una farsa, yo estuve en esa fiesta de recaudación y Bakugou solo quería quitarse a esa zorra, te aseguro que no es nada-insistía la joven preocupada.

-Tranquila Ochako-chan, no me importa-

Mentira.

Ese día había abusado un poco de su Quirk, destruyendo cosas innecesarias y pobre del estúpido villano frente a ella, la paliza que les dio no era muy heroica. Incluso había utilizado un ataque que le había desgarrado parte del musculo interno de su mano, por la presión que utilizo. Era ridículo, hace años que ella había logrado controlar su poder y ahora tenía un fallo así de tonto.

Luego de despedirse, se quedó viendo su mano derecha nuevamente vendada como de niña. Al menos con esas vendas no se veía deforme y llena de cicatrices como era.

Si bien era la heroína del mundo, la numero uno y el rostro de la justicia.

No era una total belleza.

Vale, que su cuerpo hubiera crecido y no era tan plano como cuando adolecente, su pelo ahora lo tenía por la cintura algo más controlado y sus ropas eran algo pegadas al cuerpo. Pero ella no era bonita, al menos no lo creía. Habían muchas heroínas muchísimo más guapas.

¿Por qué pensaba en esto?

Por supuesto por culpa de Katsuki, siempre era su culpa que se cuestionara cosas irrelevantes.

…

-Jodida mierda-murmuro por bajo unas tres semanas después.

Sabía que esa liga de villanos que se estaba formando en Europa era peligrosa, que varios héroes serian convocados para actuar y ella por supuesto, lideraría la entrada. Pero su mala suerte era un grano en el trasero, pues entre la primera fila puo distinguir rápidamente a Katsuki viéndola con tranquilidad.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Se preguntó viendo al cielo.

Desde esa estúpida revista, el chico estaba siempre en sus pensamientos. Cuando estaba en casa se preguntaba que ropa le gustaría que se pusiera, siempre terminaba poniéndose la ropa totalmente opuesta roja como un tomate. Cuando caminaba por la calle terminaba en un puesto de ramen o comprando algún video juego que le recordaba a Katsuki. Lo peor es cuando compraba los dulces que solía quitarle él de niños.

No quería verlo, menos en ese estado de estupidez.

-Bueno Deku, todo está listo para actuar-dijo otro héroe profesional con el que trabajaba en su compañía.

Sonrió nerviosa al ver a todos viéndola.

Ella era la cara de la justicia, no una cría estúpida.

Para su suerte los siguientes días se repartieron en grupos donde Katsuki no estaba con ella, para su sorpresa Todoroki estuvo entre sus compañeros de equipo. Ambos sonrieron al saber bien como trabajaba el otro, rápidamente ningún enemigo pudo contra ellos. Pero en medio de toda la función, un villano apareció de la nada atrapándola con unos tentáculos que le quitaron toda su fuerza.

-ALEJATE-grito empujando con su pierna libre a Todoroki que estuvo a punto de ser atrapado.

Luego desapareció en un vórtice negro.

…

¿Cuánto había pasado de eso?

¿Una semana?

No estaba segura, todo era oscuro y las horas pasaban lentamente. Además la tortura era algo de lo cual no estaba muy acostumbrada. Apretó los dientes cuando una nueva barra se incrusto en la herida de su pierna, moviéndola de forma que le causaba dolor.

Pero no grito, no lloro, no mostro la indignación que sentía.

Su torturador la sujeto por el mentón, viéndola con diversión cuando volvió a golpearle la mejilla.

-Danos tu mejor rostro para la cámara-dijo grabándola en vivo.

No entendía quienes era, pero era claro que deseaban que se expusiera, que demostrara alguna emoción negativa que todos vieran. No sabía que Quirk tenían, pero dado que atrás de ellos había un televisor con su rostro lleno de sangre, suponía que no era la única viendo como la torturaban cada cierto tiempo.

-Púdrete imbécil-dijo dándole un cabezazo apenas estuvo cerca.

No tenía sus poderes, pero su fuerza normal logro sacarle sangre a su torturador y a ella misma.

Vio odio en los ojos del hombre.

Ella sonrió victoriosa.

No la matarían hasta que se humillara ante ellos, que dejara esa sonrisa victoriosa sobre todo el dolor incontrolable. Lamentablemente para esos estúpidos, durante su infancia había aprendido que era que todos sus huesos se rompieran y soportar ese dolor inimaginable con una sonrisa.

Un golpe en su cráneo, le rompió la nariz y la dejo inconsciente.

Nuevamente.

…

Tenía hambre, además de un incontrolable dolor en su cabeza por su nariz rota. Pero tenía más hambre. Vomito nuevamente la sangre después de que esos tipos le dieran algo que destruyera su garganta internamente, no podía hablar ni tragar nada. Si seguía así moriría por inanición. Pero gracias a eso los había humillado por televisor algunos momentos, vomitándoles sangre, golpeándoles con su pierna buena o burlándose de su incompetencia.

No quería preocupar a sus conocidos.

Esperaba nadie viera eso que pasaba.

Explosiones a lo lejos y gritos de guerra le indicaron que su calvario estaba terminando, ya era hora que llegaran refuerzos.

Esa celda le impedía moverse, bueno, eran los grilletes que retenían su Quirk.

Sus ojos vieron borrosos una figura frente a ella, pero al aclararse la situación se sorprendió de ver a Katsuki de forma seria ahí. Aun en el fondo se escuchaba una lucha, se imaginó que él sería el primero en quedarse y que otro le ayudaría.

Intento decir algo, pero apenas abrió la boca vomito una gran cantidad de sangre.

Le estaba costando respirar, su nariz rota y su garganta destruida. Era un milagro que el aire entrara a su cuerpo.

Unas explosiones leves en sus grilletes la liberaron, pero no toco el suelo, en su lugar el chico la cargo delicadamente. Algo extraño, este siempre la cargaba como un costal de papas. Levanto su vista, donde uno de sus ojos ya no se abría, noto una mirada oscura en el chico que nunca había visto.

-Vamos a casa-le dijo con una muy leve sonrisa.

Ella sonrió levemente, pues desde que el chico había llegado, se sentía con una completa seguridad.

…

Luego de tres días dormida, un tratamiento intensivo y muchas medicina. Podía estar sentada en la cama escuchando a su madre cuando dejo de llorar, al parecer había preocupado a todo el mundo, pues su temor más grande paso, fue televisado alrededor del mundo. Pero al menos sus compañeros estaban orgullosos de ella, haber soportado semejante tortura con una sonrisa y haciendo caer mal a los villanos, todo un símbolo de la paz que no se dejaba humillar frente al mundo. Un símbolo que seguirían los demás.

Algunos de sus amigos de la academia llegaron preocupados a visitarla, le hubiera gustado hablarles, pero su garganta aún no se recuperaba.

Había pasado dos semanas en esa tortura, donde el mundo entero se paralizo y todos la buscaron desesperadamente. Milagrosamente fue por algo que Katsuki detecto en un mapa, que lograron encontrarla…o eso le decía Todoroki a su lado, quien no dejaba de agradecerle por haberlo salvado.

-Ese chico estaba en un estado casi animal cuando le dijimos que desapareciste, luego tres días después aparecer en la televisión siendo torturada-hablo Todoroki negando con la cabeza.

Ella solo suspiro viendo a Ochako a su lado intentando emparejar su cabello, en un momento le habían cortado partes dejándolo irregular. Así que lo mejor era cortarlo todo parejo sobre sus hombros. Como no le había costado dejarlo crecer, que mierda.

-Luego se calmó…pero daba más miedo calmado-añadió Yaoyorozu de forma pensativa.

La chica creación había sido enviada ayudar apenas escucharon de la desaparición de Deku.

-Listo-dijo Uraraka contenta al terminar.

Con un espejo gracias a Yaoyorozu, toco lentamente los mechones ahora cortos y bastante alborotados. Intento reír, pero en vez de eso una pequeña cantidad de sangre mancho sus sabanas. Todos quedaron en shock unos segundos, luego con rapidez estuvieron sobre ella preocupados. Nerviosa quiso hablar, pero más sangre salió de su boca dejando a todos en peor estado.

-Ustedes aléjense-dijo una voz de ultra tumba.

Todos voltearon nerviosos al ver a Kaa-chan, con ropas normales, en la puerta del cuarto con mirada furiosa. Este camino hasta estar a su lado, lo vio nerviosa y algo sonrojada, recordaba vagamente en la academia como el chico le dijo que era una marimacha por tener el cabello corto y con mucho esfuerzo lo dejo crecer, ahora debía pensar lo mismo.

Pero al final solo sintió algo sobre sus manos.

El chico salió tan rápido como entro.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver sus manos, se sorprendieron al ver una pequeña pizarra blanca con un marcador que se borraba, junto con un borrador.

-Eso es una gran idea para ti Deku-dijo Ochako emocionada.

Ella en cambio algo roja, sonrió levemente antes de escribir rápidamente.

 _"Tienes razón"_

Nuevamente Bakugou no le había preguntado que pensaba, solo había dado una orden. Úsalo.

…

Duro tres semanas salir del hospital, donde su garganta ya podía hablar y comer lo que quisiera. Estaba libre por algunos días antes de reanudar sus actividades de heroína. Pero se sorprendió al llegar a su antiguo hogar, el ver como Katsuki estaba comiendo en su mesa. Que mierda. Se suponía que él debía volver a Japón con el resto de sus amigos, no quedarse en U.S.A en su departamento.

-No hagas esa cara Deku, según el doctor no puedes estresarte mucho o a la mierda tus cuerdas vocales-indico masticando el helado que esperaba comer esa tarde.

¿Cómo sabía que el doctor dijo eso?

El chico mastico.

Su helado.

Noooo.

…

Como siempre Bakugou seguía sin pedir su opinión, solo informo que se quedaría en su departamento hasta que estuviera bien. No pregunto nada, pues el chico claramente no respondería. Tal vez sus amigos habían votado y por algún milagro Bakugou fue el elegido de cuidarla. No importaba, tampoco el hecho de que un hombre y una mujer estuvieran en un departamento sin ser pareja, fuera extraño.

Tampoco el hecho de que el chico cocinara de puta madre.

-Esta delicioso Kaa-chan-dijo mordiendo un poco de pastel.

Este chico escogió mal su profesión, debía ser cocinero en otra vida.

-…-este solo tomo un poco de café, ignorándola mientras veía un partido de futbol americano.

Parecía interesado en el deporte.

-Sabes…me pregunto cuando debes volver a Japón-

-No pienso volver-

-¿Qué pasara con tu compañía?-

-Me pase a la tuya, así que mientras me pagan viviré aquí un tiempo…se acabó el detergente y no pienso lavar ni mierda-

-¡EHHHHhhh…adfasd!-grito, nuevamente la sangre salió de su boca.

Katsuki tuvo que llevarla al hospital.

…

Vivir con el chico no era tan malo como pensó en un principio, de alguna forma se habían logrado acomodar y soportarse mutuamente. Pero algo pasaba, recordaba como al despedirse pensó sobre sus acciones en su amistad algo diferentes. Pero esto era una puta locura ahora. Al menos eso estuvo claro en su mente cuando un día de la nada, el chico la arrincono en el sofá y prácticamente ataco su boca sin piedad. Vale, ambos tenían unas cuantas botellas de licor en su sistema, pero no era para tanto.

Además esa acción se repitió dos días después, sin licor en el sistema. El chico no tenía piedad de ella, solo tomaba lo que deseaba cuando quería. Como si ella fuera de su propiedad, como si tuviera todo el derecho y ella solo cedía. Aunque cuando intento propasarse, una patada en sus huevos con fuerza, le dejo claro sus límites.

Solo dejaba que él hiciera eso, porque notaba como a pesar de que otras chicas le coqueteaban, él las ignoraba. Notaba también como él solía mirarla varias veces, como lograba sonreír a su lado aunque fuera para burlarse, como era de protector al verla el peligro.

-Mierda eres mi novia, así que déjame besarte-dijo una vez que ella se negaba a que le tocara, porque se había vuelto a comer su helado.

¿Novia?

-¿Cuándo paso eso?-le gruño indignada.

Pero este solo la acorralo en la cocina.

Al final medio departamento quedo destruido, pero termino accediendo a él.

Porque así era, y ella lo quería.

Por muy masoquista que fuera.

Quería a ese bastardo desde niños.

…

Por eso ahora sonreía divertida mientras lo abrazaba con un vestido blanco, porque ese chico que siempre imponía lo que deseaba, se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle el día que le propuso matrimonio. Ese imbécil estaba temblando y con su lengua trabada mientras le proponía aquello en una "cita" donde todo estaba destruido.

Ella solo había sonreído mientras aceptaba.

Porque de algo estaba segura, puede que no todo fuera color de rosa, pero cuando el chico sonreía, todo su mundo desaparecía y solo él importaba.

 **Fin**

 _Bueno espero les gustara._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
